Fire and Ice
by EverEerieEyes
Summary: Life for the half-vampire, half-werewolf, Rachel Black, is a twisted path into uncertainty. Follow this unfortunate quilyute girl as she navigates one of the most challenging conflicts she will encounter, one of a natural love in a supernatural world.
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Out of the way Seth! Jared, to you left!" barked one of the frantic voices residing within my skull. I'm not sure how many were there; there were too many to count, although all their thoughts were identical. _

_My muscles bunched and released in effortless rhythm as my four legs propelled me faster, with a purpose; a destination. The chaos of voices continued and a few stood out. One masculine voice carried a tone of dominance that clearly signified his leadership among the group. He was the one that spoke out the most, usually with orders. He reminded me of the Alpha dog within a pack. _

"_Bella…" A different- somewhat familiar- voice murmured. _

"_Keep your head in the game." Alpha replied. All thoughts of 'Bella' immediately ceased. My personal thoughts refocused on running. Red hair flashed across my minds eye then disappeared as fast as it had come. _

"_Damn! I nearly had the filthy leech that time!" the familiar one cursed himself for missing it. _

_Alpha spoke again, this time in alarm._

"_NO! DON'T LET IT GET AWAY AGAIN!"_

_I forced my legs to move even faster to comply with the order I couldn't refuse. _

The closest I could get to the fetal position while sitting in an uncomfortable emergency waiting room chair was wrapping my arms around my chest. My legs were tightly crossed and closely curled into my body. I kept my eyes low, staring at the floor tiles, too ashamed to make eye contact. Embarrassment from last night's stupidity burned my face red. I should have watched my drinks better. I shouldn't have been drinking at all. Hell, I should have left when I realized how out-of-control that dorm party was. Rumors of a date-rapist around the Washington State College campus were high, but I paid no attention to the repetitive warnings. I never believed it would happen to me, but it did, and I brought it upon myself with my idiotic behavior.

But _who _slipped me the drugs, most likely raped me, and left me naked in a La Push forest? I remember nothing but the bizarre, drug-educed dream that accompanied my blackout. I was an insane canine with voices in my head that were trying to catch aquatic parasites- leeches to be exact. I shock my head. Only in dreams.

"Rachel Black?" A nurse called my name. I lifted my hand, but not my eyes. "Doctor Cullen can see you now." While holding up my younger brother's large basketball shorts to keep them from falling, I stood up and followed the nurse through the heavy double doors.

Keeping my head low, I stared at my clothes. Jacob must be getting big! Last time I'd seen my little bro, he was tall and gangly. These clothes would have been hanging off his frame like a coat rack!

I'm grateful that Dad and Jacob weren't home when I found my way out of the woods- still stark naked. The most obvious reason would have been my scant attire, but the most prominent reason was the shame I felt. I wouldn't want anyone I love to see me in this state of mind.

Being very sneaky, I slipped out of the cover of the trees to the unlocked back door. I threw on the first pair of clothing I'd seen, not paying attention to cleanliness as I grabbed a tee-shirt off the laundry room floor. I felt filthy and used anyway. Wearing clothes that were easily 3 times too large and a ragged pair of flip-flops, I made my way to the hospital via public transportation.

"Please take a seat on the examination table. The doctor will be here shortly." The nurse held open the door to a small room. The unpleasant smell of hand sanitizer lingered lightly in the air, burning my nose. I sat at the edge of the completely reclined, paper covered, cushioned examination table and waited. No longed that 30 seconds passed before the door handle turned.

A beautiful, pale, blonde man wearing a white coat stepped inside. A sickly-sweet, icy scent filled my nasal cavities as the door closed behind him. It was as if the smell was arctic chilled as it stung my entire nose form nostrils to sinuses. It was a scent far worse than the sanitizer. I swallowed the bile creeping up my throat. My eyes reacted with tears as the prickling continued. I brought my hand to my face to rub my sinuses while discreetly plugging my nose.

I looked towards him to identify the source of the scent to find him staring back at me. His liquid-gold eyes were wide and questioning; his brow twisted in confusion. My face heated with blush as I stared, but I couldn't look away. He was the first person I'd made eye contact with since last night. My eyes trailed around his face as I noticed his nostrils flared in disgust as if he, too, smelled something foul.

After a few uncomfortable, disgusted, and confused seconds, he situated his expression back to blank and released my gaze as he looked down at his clipboard containing my information.

"You're Rachel Black?" He asked. His eyebrows rose.

"Yes" Was all I could say. My voice was pitiful- all I could manage was barely louder than a whisper. My eyes returned to the floor tiles. He was quiet for a moment as if he was waiting for me to continue, but I remained silent. He could read off his clipboard to see why I'm here.

"Sam sent you to deliver another message?" He prompted. Sam? I'm not familiar with a Sam anymore! There was one who lived on the rez with me… but I haven't seen him in ages.

"What? I'm only here to get… examined." I replied. He rechecked his information and nodded.

"You have no issues with me as your doctor?" He interrogated incredulously. A female doctor would be better in this situation, but I shook my head. I wouldn't complain. "Very well then, please explain what happened." Doctor Cullen took a seat on the short, swivel chair.

"Well, I was at a dorm party at Washington State University.I think I was slipped a drug, because I woke up across the Puget Sound, naked in the woods in La Push. I think I was…raped." My weak voice cracked on the last word, and tears threatened to spill, but I quickly pushed them away. I didn't like to say the 'R' word. I went back to refusing eye contact.

"I'll do a blood test for nitrobenzodiazepines. Then I'll sent in a gynecologist to collect samples of foreign bodily fluids." I nodded as his glove-covered reached for my arm to prep it for the needle. His solid hands were icy cold- they gave me a shiver.

All of the sudden his hand left my arm. I looked to where he was standing only a split second ago to find him missing. In a panic, my head turned in search of him.

Doctor Cullen was as far as he could possibly get form me without leaving the room; his back was to the wall near the door. His topaz eyes were cautious as he re-approached me, each step deliberately slow. His hands were held up- palms facing me- as if to communicate his harmlessness. Is he _afraid_ of me? All I did was shake a little, and he went cowering in the corner!

"No need for you to _phase_ here in the hospital." Doctor Cullen stated. _What?_ What does he mean _phase_? Maybe I should request a different doctor- this one appears to be insane!

All I want is to know what happened to me last night! What do I have to do to get a flipping blood test? Doctor Cullen's hesitation was getting annoying.

"Can you _please_ just get this over with so I can get out of here!" I snapped at him. I was usually very good suppressing my emotions, but something about this guy infuriates me. My eyes met his with a glare that must have been deadly because he quickly looked away.

"Yes…" His voice trailed off in thought. "When you calm down." If I was annoyed before, now I was enraged.

"I _am _calm." I said more to myself than to him, but my voice was so low and saturated with fury, that I couldn't even attempt to believe myself. A deep breath passed through my nose and out my mouth in attempt to self-soothe as I successfully swallowed my anger. "I am calm." I repeated in a whisper.

"Very well, then." Doctor Cullen's voice sang with skepticism. "I will take the blood sample now." He finally started to speed up as he re-prepped the needle and injection site. Now that I knew his cold hands were coming, I didn't shiver, but he still seemed to hesitate. I allowed myself to look up to diagnose the problem. His eyes were full of deliberation, his mouth opened as if he were going to speak, but it swiftly closed. He shock his head and set down the empty needle.

"I have a very sensitive sense of smell, and trust me, you have no nitrobenzodiazepine in your system. I do know what happened last night, however it is not my place to tell you. Go back to La Push and look for Sam Uley. Tell him your story. He'll explain your condition." I replied with a confused nod.

"So I wasn't raped?" I needed to know.

"No. If my assumption is correct, you were not." I nodded again.

"Then I can skip the exam then, right?" Doctor Cullen laughed, then returned to his previous seriousness.

"Yes, you're free to leave. I have to request that you to go straight to La Push. You are not suppose to be here. Mr. Uley will explain why." With that, he stood up and headed of the door, holding it open for me. "Farewell, Miss Black." I rose form the examination table and left the hospital behind me to make my way to La Push in search for Sam and desperately needed answers.

**Author's Note: Welcome, dearest reader. Let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are always replied to, and deeply appreciated. Much Love.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Release

First Beach had always been my calming oasis. It presented an unwavering regularity in the rhythmic sound of waves capping off into the rocks. The wind constantly blew through the ever-present green forest of pines lining the cliffs. I coveted regularity, and I loved First Beach.

Even when I was younger, my beach was where I vented. The first time was when I couldn't stand holding back my emotions any longer after Dad's accident…

I had never had trouble expressing myself before the car crash that killed Mom and debilitated Dad, but when it happened, I didn't feel like my emotions mattered anymore. It so thoroughly shattered me to see my family suffer that I would never worry them with how I was doing.

My family handled Mom's death with such difficulty, especially Dad and my brother, Jacob. Dad's guilt crippled him more severely than his paralysis; he was driving during the accident. Time slowly faded his remorse.

Jacob's reaction was more distressing. He escaped into his room: the furthest escape he could get without running away. Perhaps he jumped out his window, because I didn't see him for weeks. Rebecca and I endured, but I thought Jacob would never heal. Of course, he eventually returned to his previous daily life, though wounds like that never completely mend. His new appreciation for life rivaled that of an anti-suicide poster. He can't understand how anyone could willingly give up a treasured life when others are so wickedly robbed of them.

It was more difficult that I originally thought it would be to bury the pain and smile as if my world was perfect. One day I snapped. I couldn't repress my feelings any longer and I screamed at Dad for his reckless driving that day. The anguish I'd cause him was more torturous than anything I'd experienced. I ran, and I kept running until I couldn't continue any further. The cliffs of First beach welcomed me. My feet carried me to the edge, where my legs collapsed beneath me, along with the frail dam confining every emotion I'd repressed. I screamed as loud as my vocal cords would allow as the withheld passion was released entirely in a single breath.

Now I sat the edge of the same First Beach cliff. I needed another release. Truly believing that I had been raped took a toll on my 'dam', and I was in no shape to be meeting with anyone, so I stopped here before I started my search for Sam Uley.

My eyes squeezed shut as I deeply inhaled, then released my scream along with every ounce of suppressed pain. The sound echoed off the surroundings. It was a good one this time. It gave me chills. I felt well again though, as if a heavy weight was lifted from my back, but tears still arose in my eyes- along with a burning nose.

My lids slowly lifted, expecting to see the rolling waves of the ocean, but instead met a pair of dark crimson boring in to mine, not six inches form my face. Half a shriek escaped before her hand covered my mouth. He eyes went wide, then narrowed.

"Shhhhh!" she hissed. She looked beautiful with her marble pale skin- similar to Doctor Cullen's- but wild with tangles of red hair dripping with salty oceanic water. Was she swimming? The closest water was at the bottom of the cliff that she was hanging over the ledge of. Did she climb the cliff?!

"You accompany those Dogs, don't you? You reek like them, but your still human, not one of them." Her voice was soft; it was high- a babyish tinkling you would connect with a preppy girl from California, not the wild being crouched inches from my face.

I tried to keep my breaths even, but I was too afraid to swallow my fear and prevent hyperventilation. Seeing my fear, her eyes brightened with amusement and hunger. "You may smell like dog, but I had the opportunity to feed in weeks!" The last word was drawn out into a deadly hiss. Her lips pulled into an unnaturally wide smile that portrayed absolutely no hint of friendliness. She was baring her teeth.

I didn't understand what was happening, but some primal instinct told me to run. I tried to back away, but her stony hands tightly gripped my shoulders to the point of pain. She squeezed them harder as she pulled me closer. I screamed in agony at the bruises forming under her fingertips. Her lips grazed the flesh of my neck.

"GrrRrrrrrrr" A purely animalistic, deep guttural growl sounded behind me. It's similar to a mix of an angry purr and a lion's roar. Her eyes were wide as she pulled away from my neck. She spun me around faster than humanly possible. With her hands still grasping my shoulders, she pulled my back tightly against her.

Directly in front of us crouched an extremely large, russet colored wolf. No, not wolf. 'Wolf' doesn't do it justice. This _beast_ stood at least 5' tall when on all fours. His glare paced back and forth between me and the redhead at my back. With his shoulders hunched and head low, his lips were pulled up over his teeth to complete his menacing look.

Three more beasts emerged from the trees behind him, one black, one brown, and the other gray. All three took the same stance as the russet wolf; ready to attack. The first one ran silently back into the forest, leaving the other three growling at us.

A man returned from the trees wearing nothing but shorts. I gasped louder than I had when I first saw the redhead. Jacob _is_ huge! He could easily pass as being in his twenties! I wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his furious dark eyes revealing his identity.

"Jacob, run!" I screamed at him, but he continued forward to stand next to the wolves, his glower never leaving the redhead. It was his tone that chilled me the most. It was so full of a rage that shook his entire body.

"How _dare_ you touch her, nasty bloodsucker?" I immediately recognized his voice from my dream last night. The wolves inched forward.

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck." The redhead spoke calmly, her chin resting on my shoulder. They continued, as if testing her.

"**STOP**!" She screamed. Jacob shook violently as he leapt forward toward us. Auburn fur erupted from his spine as he transformed into the russet wolf.

As she shoved me to the ground and leapt off the cliff into the water, I felt a stabbing pain in the back of my shoulder. Fire ignited in my upper back, condensed in the area of the wound. I screamed in pain and arched my back, grinding it into the dirt in attempt to put the blaze out.

"It BURNS!!" I shrieked like a melting witch. Why couldn't they see the smoldering coals I'd been thrown onto? Many people knelt beside me, speaking in panicked voices. _Someone pull me out of this goddamn fire!!_

"The leech bit her." Jacob spoke in breathless shock as he ended his statement with a sob. "_It BIT her!"_ Pain flooded his voice in excess.

"Call the Cullens. Have them meet us at the boarder." Alpha commanded. 'Ohhhh, this is another dream!!' I inferred, anxious for my awakening.  
The Fire spread through-out my upper back. I just wanted it to stop. It was easily the nastiest pain I'd ever been in. All I could do was scream.

"KILL ME! Put it out!" No one complied with either plea. I could feel myself being carried, but I didn't care where to. The Fire hit the nerves in my spine, leaving my body limply paralyzed as flames traveled down every nerve ending down to my core in waves of anguish.

"I'm so sorry, Rach." Jacob apologized, "I'll fix this. It'll be okay." He comforted my mind, but not my burning body. I could feel the Fire inching over the top of my shoulders, getting closer to my heart.

xxx

Jacob slowed his running as we reached _his_ destination. I knew _my_ only destination was death. My chest felt like a blistering inferno as the blaze radiated outward. My labored heart's sluggish beats propelled the combustion flowing through my veins.

A group of seven pale-but-beautiful people were waiting for us at the "Welcome to the La Push Reservation" sign.

"FIX HER! Make it stop!" Jacob yelled at them as he set me on the ground a good 10 feet away from them, and then swiftly stepped back as they stepped forward. The stinging in my nose was nothing compared to the burning everywhere else. I looked to the group to meet eyes saturated with everything from pity from a motherly woman, to disgusted hatred from a statuesque blonde girl. A guy with long, honey blonde hair fell to the ground, doubled over in pain.

"Alice, get Jasper away from her. He feel's her pain." Doctor Cullen knelt beside me. "We could have attempted to _drain_ the venom, like a snake bite, but it's too late; its spread too far. She wouldn't survive." He explained.

"As if we would let you suck it out! You would return her to us bone dry!" A malicious male voice from the wolves snapped.

"Shut it, Paul!" Jacob retorted. "Just make it stop." He begged.

"It is too late."

"NO." Jacob glowered as his entire frame shook, phasing again. Within a second, two of wolves had him on the ground. His large wolf jaw snapped towards, the Cullens; his claws raking the ground in attempt to get closer. The other two kept him pinned until he composed himself.

Once released, he turned to the woods, still in wolf from as the black one followed. Jacob didn't return with the other man, but left me quivering in agony.

"We'll take her until the transformation is complete in three days." Carlisle offered. "After she is done, we'll return her to you."

Alpha nodded. "That's probably best." He said reluctantly.

Pair of cold, hard arms lifted me up to bring me to the Cullen residence for the remainder of my stay in Hell.

xxx

The Fire finally subdued enough for me to realize my surroundings. I was curled into myself, hugging my knees to my chest into a comforting fetal position on my side. Keeping my eyes shut, I deeply inhaled. Many smells danced within my nose, some of them quite offending. The strongest was the icy one that burned my nose. The other was subtler than the painful sting, but smelled much worse. Imagine rubbing musky patchouli under your nose while visiting the beach during low tide.

Yeah, it was that bad.

I scrunched my nose and opened my eyes to identify, and eliminate, the source of the offending smell.

I could see every airborne particle along with each individual atom of oxygen and carbon dioxide. It was like looking through a room filled with sunlit dust, only there was no window in this room.

While sitting up I realized how strange it felt to move though the air. I waved my hand slowly in front of my face and watched the particles move around it. My hand was just a blur through everything pollution my vision, but my eyes quickly focused on my hand. I was shocked by the sharp new view. I would imagine that this how a nearly blind person would feel if they put on glasses for the first time.

Everything looked different to me. Even my once-russet skin was now several shades lighter. The blue veins stood out against the paler skin covering my wrist. Out of curiosity, I placed two fingers to it.

No pulse.

I tried pushing harder but the flesh didn't give, not even slightly, but instead it remained solid against my fingers. I shrugged it off; I was never able to find my pulse there anyway. I tried searching the hollow of neck beneath my jawbone. The constant gentle throb I usually felt just below my fingertips was absent. I attempted digging my fingers deeper into the flesh, but they wouldn't pass through the solidity of it.

"You won't find it. Your heart stopped beating earlier this morning."

Most people would have jumped at the sudden voice breaking the silence, but I wasn't startled. I wasn't even concerned about what he said. I felt nothing. Just blank.

I recognized the boy standing at the door frame from my painful dream last night. His anguished scream replayed in my mind.

"_Alice, get Jasper out of here. He can feel her pain."_

"Jasper?" I ask.

His brows pulled together. Confusion hit my blankness. I'm not sure where from, but it left as quickly as it came.

­

"Yes. You heard Carlisle say my name last night?" I nodded. "But I don't know your name." Jasper hinted.

"Oh, I'm Rachel. Call me Rach." I told Jasper. "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"

He shook his head, then crossed the room to join me on the bed.

"No, it wasn't. Do you understand what happened the other night? Do you know what we are?" He asked. My answer seemed way too obvious to be what he was asking.

"People?" My retort sounded more like a question.

"We're more than just 'people'. Do you remember the stories of the _cold ones_ from your tribe? They are not legends. Three days ago, you were bitten by Victoria, a vampire. All of us Cullens have been bitten. That's what changed us."

"I'm a vampire?" I asked. My voice was monotone and devoid of any emotion. It seemed like I should be comprehending something, but I'm just…not.

"Yes. You're not surprised, frightened, angry…anything. You're emotionless." He stated, not asked.

He was right. I didn't feel anything. Not even disbelief or fear. It was as if I was suppressing my emotions, but I wasn't struggling to keep them blocked, like I usually did.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Everybody has strengths. When you're changed those strengths are enhanced, sometimes resulting in extraordinary abilities. I'm an empath. I can sense and control others' emotions."

He flashed a smile and sent a welcome wave of joy to illustrate his power. I accepted it and replied with a smile of my own.

"You're not thirsty either, which is extremely odd, but interesting…" He added.

"Thirsty for blood?" I ask as I run my tongue along my upper teeth. "But I don't have fangs."

An exasperated sigh sounds from across the room. I look to see a petite girl with spiky black hair rolling her eyes form where she sat cross-legged on the floor.

"That has to be the most annoying vampire stereotype, along with turning into bats, sleeping in coffins, widows' peaks, burning in the sun, fear of crosses and garlic, not showing up on film, and not having reflections."

Well her little list there just ruined the image in my head when I heard the word 'vampire'.

"What defines a vampire then?" Two more people walk in: Doctor Carlisle Cullen and the motherly woman from last night.

­

"What similarities to you notice between us?" Carlisle asks as he hands me a hand-held mirror.

Looking in the mirror, I saw a beautiful, pale native girl with piercing eyes. It wasn't that her eyes looked angry or passionate in any way, in fact they looked blank, but the color was odd. The deep-red amber hypnotized me.

I moved the mirror back and forth to see if the beautiful image really is my reflection. It moved to match my movements. It truly was me in the mirror.

I still wasn't shocked.

Looking up to the others in the room, I realized the pattern of pale-skinned beauty with golden eyes. I didn't fit into their category with my eyes burning the menacing shade of red.

I knew that normally I would be at least intrigued, if not panicked, in this situation, but I felt nothing. I didn't care.

"Red. Okay." Was all I said. I wasn't curious enough to interrogate any further about the eye color. Carlisle decided to explain anyway.

"Human blood turns your eyes red. Your blood is reacting with the venom. Also, because your blood will remain in your system for about a year, you will be exponentially strong until your blood wanes. You will always be supernaturally strong, but not 'newborn' strong. If you choose our life style, then your eye color will match ours by year's end." Carlisle explained. "Although you should be thirsty enough to have black eyes as a newborn…" he mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Your life style?" Maybe they're nudists wearing clothes for my benefit…no. They're all wearing too nice of clothing to be nudists. I know I wouldn't shop much if I didn't normally wear clothes.

"Vegetarian. We only hunt animals, not humans." The motherly woman spoke. "By your eye color, you could be the first vegan vampire!" She paused to wink at me. "Aren't you thirsty at all, dear? Well at least you seem to be taking this news quite well." She looked to Jasper for confirmation, but he shook his head in disagreement.

"No, she isn't. Her emotions are a blank slate." He turned to me. "Rach, I assume you were talented at repressing your emotions as a human?" I shrug and nod. "That is what I thought because you're suppressing both your emotions and your thirst. I know holding back your emotions for too long is unhealthy, but I'm not sure about your thirst….. I suppose it would find a way to release, similar to your emotions.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before the motherly lady spoke again.

"We so rudely forgot our introductions! I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife, and this is Alice and Jasper. There are others who live with us also. Emmett followed Rosalie to…well…away. Edward is with his girlfriend Bella."

­

Shock tore through my emotional dam. I suddenly felt a curiosity that was previously absent. There was only one girl who went by the name 'Bella' who lived in Forks, that I knew of.

"Bella Swan is dating a vampire? Does she know what he is?! We were good friends! My sister and use to play with her when our dads went fishing! Oh! I want to see her! I miss her! Is she a vampire too?!" I said all this in one breath, speaking very quickly. I'm surprised they even understood me at all! They stared at me with gaping mouths at my sudden outburst.

I took a deep breath after my quick little speech, and then realized the fire was back. This time it wasn't as wide spread all over my body, but a concentrated inferno in the back of my throat. It felt as if I had sandpapered it raw, and then gargled tobacco sauce.

"Her eyes" I heard someone gasp. I picked up the mirror to see that my amber eyes had been replaced with black ebony ones, crazed with a wild emotion, but I didn't care. I was feeling again.

Desperation flooded past my broken mental dam, and I was running. I wasn't sure where I was going, or how I was getting there so quickly because all I knew was the need. I found myself in the woods and on all fours.

There were two voices in my head. Mine was too irrational to think clearly. All I thought was 'feed', while the other was in mourning. I could hear my brother's melancholy thoughts as he, too, ran as a beast.

He probably couldn't even hear my incoherent thoughts as my actions were completely instinctual.

The instincts of a thirsty vampire seeking to satiate its hunger concocted with the running and tearing instincts of the wolf.

I smelled my intended target before I saw it. The blood of a small canine captivated me. My jaw clamped around its neck, snapping it with the most insignificant amount of pressure.

My human-shaped figure returned as my fur recoiled within myself. The heat of the wolf body disappeared and I refroze over into hard marble. My muscles ached as they went from hot to cold too quickly.

Nothing else mattered anymore as my teeth broke the skin of the animal's neck. The venom that had pooled in my mouth was replaced by a warm, thick liquid. The taste, however was slightly off, like milk that is a few days off its peak. The wound pulsed beneath my lips as I sucked the flesh of all the blood.

Realizing it was empty; I released it from my jaw and took a step back.

­

I had just drained small coyote of its every drop of blood, leaving its shrunken carcass sprawled on the ground. Its neck bent in a way it shouldn't. Its eyes were open when it died. I hope it passed away after its neck snapped, so it didn't have to realize the terror.

I could hear quiet footsteps and Alice's scent approached me from behind. A long trench coat was placed on my shoulders.

"You should put this on before we head back home." She told me. I complied by shrugging my arms through the sleeves and following her lead back to the Cullen residence.

The inhumanly fast run back seemed much longer than the run there.


End file.
